fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Next Chefs 2012
Blueberry round1y.jpg|matt vs james Blueberry round1.jpg|scooter vs kayla Blueberry round2a.jpg|taylor vs gremmie Blueberry round2b.jpg|wendy vs utah a blueberry_round3aa.jpg|taylor vs james a blueberry_round3b.jpg|scooter vs utah Cheddar round1a.jpg|timm vs johnny Cheddar round1b.jpg|tohru vs sue Cheddar round2aa.jpg|tony vs doan Cheddar round2b.jpg|mindy vs sasha cheddar_round3a.jpg|timm vs tony cheddar_round3b.jpg|mindy vs tohru B bacon round1 aa.jpg|cletus vs connor B bacon round1 b.jpg|edna vs ivy B bacon round2 aa.jpg|franco vs allan B bacon round2 b.jpg|clover vs lisa b bacon_round3 aa.jpg|allan vs connor b bacon_round3 b.jpg|clover vs ivy c jalapeno_round1 aa.jpg|hugo vs wally c jalapeno_round1 b.jpg|zoe vs mary c jalapeno_round2aa.jpg|greg vs robby c jalapeno_round2b.jpg|peggy vs cecilia semi-final blueberry vs bacon aa.jpg|taylor vs allan semi-final blueberry vs bacon b.jpg|clover vs utah Papa's Next Chefs 2012 is the second next chefs tournament. It began in July 2012. Information We are super excited to announce the start of Papa’s Next Chefs 2012! For those of you who are new to'' '' this, Papa’s Next Chefs is a tournament where the fans get to decide who will be running Papa’s newest restaurant! We did this last year for Papa’s Pancakeria, and the winners were Prudence and Cooper. We have changed up a few things this year for the tournament. First, there are less competitors in this year’s tournament. We decided to take out anyone who has already worked at a Papa’s restaurant or who already has a job, and those who do not meet our height and size requirements for our clothing shop. We will also be taking things a bit slow for now, with only one match per week. So lets get this thing started with our first match-ups! Tournament Blueberry Division July 11. 2012 Matt (out) vs. James and Scooter vs. Kayla (out) July 18. 2012 Taylor vs. Gremmie (out) and Wendy (out) vs. Utah Finals of Blueberry Division July 25. 2012 Taylor vs. James (out) and Scooter (out) vs. Utah Cheddar Division August 1. 2012 Timm vs. Johnny (out) and Tohru vs. Sue (out) August 6. 2012 Tony vs. Doan (out) and Mindy vs. Sasha (out) Finals of Cheddar Division August 13. 2012 Timm (out) vs. Tony and Mindy (out) vs. Tohru Bacon Division August 20. 2012 Cletus (out) vs. Connor and Edna (out) vs. Ivy August 27. 2012 Franco (out) vs. Allan and Clover vs. Lisa (out) Finals of Bacon Division '' September 3. 2012 Allan vs Connor (out) and Clover vs Ivy (out) 'Jalapeño Division' September 10. 2012 Hugo (out) vs Wally and Zoe (out) vs Mary September 17. 2012 Greg (out) vs Robby and Peggy vs Cecilia (out) ''Finals of Jalapeño Division September 24. 2012 Robby vs Wally (out) and Peggy vs Mary (out) Semi-finals October 1. 2012 Taylor vs Allan (out) and Clover vs Utah (out) October 8. 2012 Robby vs Tony (out) and Tohru (out) vs Peggy Finals October 15. 2012 Taylor vs Robby (out) and Peggy vs Clover (out) Winners: Taylor and Peggy The following people are not in this year's tournament Roy, Marty, Rita, Mitch, Maggie, Alberto, Penny, Cooper, Prudence, Chuck, and Mandi (already chefs) The Romano Family Quartet (already have jobs, as musicians, Edoardo Romano is too short, Gino is too obese) Akari (doesn't fit on the outfit) Yippy (too short and is already a Cookie Scout) Georgito (too short and already has a job, as a hotel owner) Nick (obese) Kahuna (obese and already has a job, as a Surf Shack owner) Foodini (obese and already has a job, as a minigame host) Papa Louie (already has a job, as a resturant owner) Xandra (left eye deformed) Xolo (obese) Jojo (already has a job, as a closer and food critic) Quinn (already has a job, as a closer and lawyer) Sarge Fan! (wears a helmet that makes his eyes invisible) Vicky (obese) Kingsley (obese and already has a job, as a comedian) Rico (obese and already has a job, as a chilli maker) Olga (obese) Professor Fitz (already has a job, as a closer and a scientist) Boomer (already has a job, as a closer and a daredevil) Ninjoy (is a ninja, and is a closer) Skyler (already has a job, but unknown job) Clair (already has a job, as a nurse) Captain Cori (already has a job, as a S.S. Louie captain) Big Pauly (obese and already has a job, as a Crushida Pepper salesman) Hank (already has a job, as a highway patrol officer)